Runaway
by i heart diabetics
Summary: So this is about aretmis and her problems. it most likey wont follow the episodes because as awsome as Usaul Suspects was, its not what i want. wow all my stories seem to be about artemis. btw, it will be waltermis but that wont be for a while.
1. Chapter 1

11-31-11 5:00 P.M. The Mountain- Prologue

Robin stared in disbelief at the paper. Kaldur had a sad look on his face. Conner's expression didn't change, it stayed in the same expression it always did, but those who could read him as the team could, could see the sadness in his eyes. Zatanna was looking as if she was about to cry. M'gann _was_ crying. But Wally, Wally was hurt. Hurt and angry. He _loved _her and she left. And she said she was leaving to protect them! They were superheroes for crying out loud! They could protect themselves. She said she was going to explain why but she didn't, not in this letter, anyway. She'd said that there was another, even told them basically where it was but that she couldn't say it in this one. Hat she didn't have enough time to write it in this one and explain it enough to where they would understand. But she had written the other one a while ago and explained everything fairly well. Wally didn't care. He knew from the fresh tear marks on the paper that had been there when they opened it that it hadn't been written long ago. He knew where she probably would be. So he ran.

12-31-10 11:30 P.M. Gotham City- Current day

I hate New Years'. There are lots of people, most of whom are drinking or already drunk,loud noises, and everyone has someone else to spend it with. Whether it was family, friends, or loved ones; they all had someone to spend the holidays with. I didn't. I could spend it with my mom, Paula, or my sister, Aphrodite, but they were visiting my other sister's grave. Athena. She died just over a year ago. My father had killed her after I wouldn't do something he wanted. What a _great _dad.

Athena, Aphrodite, and I were triplets and Mom says Dad was really happy and now I know why. He had three chances of at least one of us being able to fight with him for the Shadows. The League of Shadows were a group of villains that ranged from assassins to just about every other type of bad guy. The other thing i think my father was really happy about was that if the kid he chose didn't want to do it, he had three other people that he could hurt when they refused. My eldest sister, Jade, was the assassin Cheshire. She ran away when Mom got arrested. When Mom came back, she was crippled and changed. She didn't want her kids to be thieves. So she kicked Dad out and asked us to stop stealing. She doesn't know about any of the other things that I do. Athena was pretty sure I was doing things for Dad she just didn't know what. Aphrodite has no idea. I think.

Athena was the oldest of the three of us and she was smart- like her namesake. I was born second and I like being outdoors and I use a bow and arrow- like _my _namesake. Aphrodite is more interested in cloths but she can get dirty when necessary.

Mom is from Vietnam and soon got caught up in bad things, met my father, and together, they would steal things- nothings major- but after we were born, Mom slowed down while Dad stayed full speed ahead. She took the blame for a lot of what he did and that's why she went to jail. She had almost worked with the FBI to put Dad in the slammer, but he heard and made sure she couldn't. While there was never any cold-hard evidence that would allow the cops to arrest him, i know that Dad snuck into the prison she was in and plunged a knife into her spine and broke both her legs severely. He also left a note saying not to talk about any information she had. It was then that I realized that Mom had unknowingly joined the Shadows. She got out six years later and had been disappointed to learn that Jade had left. She told Dad to clean up his act or leave because she didn't want be or my sisters to be like that. Too bad Jade was already knee-deep into it.

I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of the past. I should have gone with Mom and Aphrodite. No, that would have been too sad, seeing my sisters grave again and only being able to think that it's my fault she was there.

"Hey, Art." I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. Turning around with my bow pointed at the speaker, I saw a familiar red head.

"Wally! Don't sneak up on my like that." I said, whacking him on the arm.

"I've been here for, like, ten minutes. Well, probably only five sense my speed makes me think time goes by faster."

"Yeah, I know, Wally. You've only told the team and I a million times, Kid idiot. What are you doing up here? Wait, why are you even in Gotham? I thought Bats kicked you out after your sugar rush nearly destroyed half the city."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault. Rob gave me the candy. It's Megan and Conner's first New Year and Megan wanted to spend it with the team, so she sent me to get you and Rob said that you would probably be in Gotham. Thought I didn't expect you to be on top of a building. It was pure luck that i saw you up here. Why are you up here?" I looked around the building we were on. It over looked all the festivities. It was tall and decorative-well, as decorated as any building in Gotham is. The crowd below us had no idea that we were up here, which was really stupid. The first lesson my father taught me was to always be aware on my surroundings. Sometimes I slipped up though. Example one: Kid Mouth sneaking up on me.

" Uh...Oh you now, the usual. Just had to get out of the apartment and breathe fresh air." No way was I telling him the real reason. That I didn't want to be with my mom while she cried over my sister's grave and Aphrodite sits there staring at the owl on the grave(more Greek mythology for our family because having three daughters named after goddesses isn't enough) while I hug Mom saying that Athena is in a better place while feeling guilty as hell for her death. So I picked the excuse that I knew he would be able to relate to, being a speedster and all.

Wally nodded and started to walk away. I assumed he was heading to the cave and was about to follow him when he stopped and turned towards me.

"Are you coming? I understand if you want to stay here but are you sure that you want to spend New Years' alone? You know, unless you're waiting for someone." I shook my head.

"Let's go. Wait, the closest Zeta Beam is at least three miles from here." I barely heard his response of "Yeah, I know," before I was lifted off my feet and being cradled next to Wally's chest as he sped towards the tube. We were a blur to everyone who might have seen us, but no one did. My long blonde hair waved on the wind behind us.

In just a few seconds, not even enough time for my mind to start wandering or for me to think about how awkward this could be, we were at the Zeta Beam tube. Wally set me on my feet and gestured for me to go first. After looking around to make sure that no one else was around, I stepped inside the "old telephone booth" that his the tube and pressed the button that would take me to the mountain.

12-31-10 11:50 P.M. The Mountain 

I shivered as my molecules were out together again and I walked into the Mountain, knowing that Wally would enter soon. Megan flew over to me and Superboy walked over, the scowl on his face gone for now. Robin fell from the rafters, but did so on purpose and did several advanced flips along the way. Kaldur walked over and offered me a friendly smile which I returned

Hey this is one of my first story so please be nice, I don't own Young Justice. Thanks 4 reading. More to come soon.


	2. an

Okay, im sorry its been so long since I last updated. Ive been really busy with graduation this week and fair. But after this week, I will be on summer break so I will be able to write more. Also I started to many stories and now I need to focus on one. Im not sure which one t will be but soon I will update. also i need people to vote on my pole for Hero.

Thanks,

iheartdiabetics


End file.
